


Овечьи шкуры

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, were!Allison, were!lydia, were!stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написан на заявку: Дерек/Стайлз. АУ. Эллисон альфа! Стайлз и Лидия входят в ее стаю. Стая Аржент приходит в Бикон Хиллз. Скотт в стае Дерека. Скотт хочет Эллисон, Дерек хочет Стайлза. Эллисон и Лидия замечают ответный интерес Стайлза к Дереку, начинают ревновать. Эллисон запрещает Стайлзу встречаться с Хейлом. Дерек слишком сильно хочет Стайлза, поэтому не отступает. Стилински тоже пытается бороться с запретом альфы. Противостояние двух альф, отстаивание членов своей стаи, как сложится судьба у Эллисон и Скотта на усмотрение автора, но для Стерека обязателен ХЭ. NC-17.<br/>заявка, как всегда, выполнена весьма условно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Овечьи шкуры

У Стайлза есть опыт в общении с детективами и психологами и язык без костей, поэтому девочки жмутся к нему с обеих сторон и молчат.

А Стайлз говорит за всех них.

Ему самому сложно не ржать над их слезливой историей, но он очень старается. Ведь нужно, чтобы все им поверили.

— Он никогда не делал нам ничего плохого, — говорит он. — Кажется, он просто хотел, чтобы у Эллисон были брат и сестра.

Правда. Ложь.

— Нет, — говорит он, — мы не знаем, что с ним случилось. Мы сбежали, когда представился шанс. Мы боимся, что он может отправиться за нами.

Ложь. Ложь. Ложь.

— Нам было страшно.

Правда.

— Мы просто хотим домой.

Правдивее некуда.

Стайлз рассказывает обо всём, что попросят, но, в конечном счёте, получается, что он не говорит практически ничего о том, что же на самом деле произошло.

Лично он считает, что это дар.

Через несколько часов, допросов и медицинских осмотров, их всё-таки отпускают домой. К Стайлзу домой, потому что они отказываются расставаться.

Там девочки уходят спать в комнату для гостей, а Стайлз впервые остаётся наедине с отцом. Тот обнимает его так крепко, что жалобно скрипят кости, и плачет.

Плачет.

Стайлз вдыхает запах дома и дрожит от накатывающего облегчения.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он. — Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Ложь.

*

Когда в конце августа две тысячи одиннадцатого года Лидия Мартин соглашается пойти на свидание со Стайлзом Стилински, он так ошеломлён, что может думать только такими вот конструкциями. Рассуждая о себе в третьем лице.

Пусть умом он и понимает, что она согласилась просто из чувства противоречия, потому что в очередной раз на пару дней поругалась с Джексоном, но это же тот самый шанс, который он ждал всё это время, и который не собирается упускать.

Сначала они пойдут на свидание.

А потом она выйдет за него замуж.

Осталось только продумать, как связать первое со вторым, но «пойдёт на свидание» — это уже намного перспективнее, чем «понятия не имеет о его существовании».

Но если бы Стайлз знал, что к концу вечера их обоих укусит взбесившийся оборотень, он не выбрал бы «романтичный пикник на опушке леса под звёздами» из десяти других вариантов.

*

Стайлза будит Лидия.

— Ты не должна залазить в мою постель, — сонно бормочет он, пытаясь выпихнуть её из-под одеяла. Ответом служат очень острые когти у его ярёмной вены.

Что ж, Лидия всегда всё и всем объясняла крайне доходчиво.

— Стесняешься меня, бывший Ромео? — хмыкает она.

— Опасаюсь, что мой отец может застукать нас. — Стайлз усилием воли приоткрывает правый глаз. Но после недолгих размышлений меняет его на левый, у которого меньше угол обзора в виду близости с подушкой, а значит, в который попадает и меньше солнечных лучей из почему-то открытого окна. — Он у меня человек старой закалки. Заставит ещё жениться.

Лидия фыркает от смеха и бьёт его по макушке.

— Ты не хочешь на мне жениться, подлец?!

Стайлз улыбается.

— Узнав тебя настолько хорошо? Дорогая, я адреналиновый маньяк, а не самоубийца.

А вот у Лидии спихнуть его с кровати получается не в пример лучше. Что уж говорить, он всегда знал, что эта девушка совершенство.

— Ауч, — сообщает он с пола. — Вот это я и имею в виду.

— Не переживай, бывший Ромео, — усмехается Лидия, тоже соскользнув вниз и оседлав его живот. — За твоим отцом уже приехали. А его мужественные коллеги нам не помешают.

— Коллеги? — Стайлз открывает оба глаза и прислушивается.

Из гостиной доносятся смутно знакомые голоса (Стайлз думает, что нужно поинтересоваться у отца, почему он решил заменить всех копов в своём участке).

— Они уже у Эллисон под каблуком, — Лидия неодобрительно закатывает глаза.

— Ты завидуешь или просто злишься на то, что ученик превзошёл учителя?

Лидия сверкает глазами и оставляет у Стайлза на плече отпечаток когтей.

— Ауч, — тем же спокойным тоном сообщает Стайлз. — Вечная Джульетта, перестань уже наносить мне тяжкие телесные повреждения. Зачем у нас копы?

— Мы же беззащитны перед лицом возвращения коварного мистера Арджента, — напоминает Лидия, хлопая влажными ресницами.

— Точно, — Стайлз снимает её с себя и встаёт. — Мы вчера так и не поговорили о том, что Скотт… ну ты поняла.

— У копов нет ни суперслуха, ни прослушки, Стайлз.

— А вдруг!

— Эллисон сказала, что тебе нужно будет с ним встретиться.

— Мне, не ей?

— Ты его лучший друг.

— А она его самая первая и единственная любовь.

— Стайлз, — Лидия качает головой, и Стайлз понимает, что спорить бесполезно. Конечно, ему хотелось встретиться с другом.

Даже несмотря на то, что вчера тот сбился с шага, когда понял, что они оборотни.

— Хорошо, я ему позвоню. Вы будете отвлекать копов, а я вылезу в окно. Назовём это операция «пушистый хвост».

— Ты такой придурок, — вздыхает Лидия, кидая в него выуженную из комода футболку.

— Это часть моего очарования. Эй, чёрная? Там же есть круче.

— Угу, — Лидия с отвращением кивает и двумя пальцами достаёт футболку с синими и оранжевыми полосами. — Вот это нужно сжечь.

— Даже не думай, — Стайлз отбирает её за секунду до уничтожения механическим способом. — Она дорога мне как память.

— Ты был в психологической лечебнице?

— Очень смешно.

Стайлз убирает футболку в шкаф.

— Иди в душ, а потом спускайся к завтраку.

Лидия утыкается лбом ему в плечо, прежде чем уйти.

Они всегда так близко друг к другу, что Стайлз уже не может определить запах каждого члена своей стаи.

Он у них один на всех.

*

— Прости, — говорит Стайлз, когда они со Скоттом выходят во двор.

— За что? — тот непонимающе хмурится, кидается взгляд на окно, из которого слышен голос Эллисон. Скотт всё ещё влюблён. Стайлз бы не удивился, если бы сейчас в его голове пробежали бы мысли о том, что друг хочет признаться в том, что теперь встречается с ней.

Совсем бы не удивился.

— Мы уехали, сбежали. Оставили весь город наедине с этим психопатом-оборотнем. Кто это, кстати, был?

Скотт выглядит почти обрадованным, а значит в своих размышлениях Стайлз был прав.

Любовь. Делает идиотов и из людей умнее.

— Питер Хейл. Не волнуйся, мы со всем справились. С ним справились.

— Ты?

Скотт не похож на альфу.

Стайлз бы заметил, если бы Скотт был альфой.

Эллисон не пустила бы его на порог.

— Нет, — Скотт качает головой. — Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Ты, наверное, его не помнишь…

— Они с сестрой выжили, когда вся их семья сгорела при пожаре.

— Точно, — Скотт выглядит впечатлённым.

— Громкое дело. Я был уверен, что это пироманьяк, — Стайлз улыбается. — Стащил материалы дела у отца, пытался стать детективом.

— Понятно. В общем, вся их семья была оборотнями. Их убили охотники, а Дерек и Лора выжили.

— Это Лора тоже здесь?

— Её убил Питер, чтобы стать альфой.

— Чёрт.

Стайлз садится на землю. Скотт устраивается рядом с ним.

— Что случилось, когда мы… исчезли? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Весь город стоял на ушах. Все прочёсывали лес, чтобы найти вас, а нашли половину тела Лоры.

— Когда тебя укусили?

Стайлз спрашивает, потому что знает, что Эллисон никогда себя не простит, если окажется, что это случилось в ту же ночь, и Скотт мог бы всё это время быть с ними.

Стайлз вообще не понимает, почему до сих пор не увидел друзей подпрыгивающими, визжащими и обнимающимися.

Наверное, Эллисон останавливает то, что от Скотта пахнет другими оборотнями. Стайлзу тоже от этого немного неуютно, а она альфа.

— Где-то через неделю. Я тоже пытался вас найти.

— Прости.

— Никто не виноват. Вы уехали поэтому?

— Крис сказал, что скоро здесь объявятся охотники, а мы новообращённые, не умеющие себя контролировать. Что мы можем навредить кому-нибудь, а охотники нас за это убьют.

— Виктория Арджент собиралась убить нас всех только потому, что мы оборотни, — пожимает плечами Скотт.

— Джерард Арджент выследил нас и хотел убить Эллисон, чтобы стать альфой, — делится в ответ Стайлз.

Они несколько минут молчат, переваривая всё случившееся.

— Твой альфа… не против, что мы здесь? — осторожно спрашивает Стайлз. Им нужно знать, к чему готовиться — к войне или к вооружённому нейтралитету.

— Дерек, он… нет, он не против, — Скотт широко улыбается. — Он хороший… оборотень.

— Только не говори, что он теперь твой герой, — смеётся Стайлз.

— Он мрачный, крутой, небритый, в кожаной куртке и ездит на Камаро, — со смехом описывает Скотт. — Герой для девчонок и геев.

— Кстати о последнем, — Стайлз серьёзнеет.

Ну, рассказывать, так сразу обо всём, ведь так?

*

— Лидия? — Стайлз открывает глаза, когда дрожащее тело оказывается к него под боком. — Что случилось?

— Просто кошмар, — Лидия придвигается ближе, обхватывает его руками.

— Снова Питер?

Раньше он говорил «мохнозадый маньяк», но теперь у их кошмара есть имя.

— Да.

— Ублюдок мёртв, — Стайлз гладит её по спине. — Скотт рассказал, как этот его Дерек разорвал его глотку. Всё хорошо.

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Лидия. — Джексон мёртв.

— Что? — Стайлз холодеет.

Конечно, он никогда не любил засранца, но и никогда не желал ему смерти.

Лидия прижимается ближе.

Она любит до сих пор.

— Мне сказала мама. Я спросила, могу ли ему позвонить. Сказала, что он умер во время матча по лакроссу. Подробностей она не знает. Какой-то бред.

Стайлз проводит по её клубничным волосам.

— Всё будет хорошо? — спрашивает Лидия.

Стайлз не знает что ответить.

— Да, — уверенно говорит он.

Ложь.

*

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Это же территория Дерека.

Стайлз не уверен, что чужой бета может прийти на территорию незнакомого альфы без приглашения.

По крайней мере, без приглашения альфы, потому что Скотт-то затащил его сюда едва ли не силой.

— Да не съест он тебя, — говорит Скотт.

— Хейлы что, как Таргариены? — с сомнением уточняет Стайлз.

Скотт аналогии не понимает.

То есть, без Стайлза Скотт совсем отстал от моды.

— А? — спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз машет рукой.

— Забей, чувак, я тебе потом покажу сериал. Там много сисек, кровь, кишки и большие волки, тебе понравится.

Скотт привычно кивает.

Стайлз оборачивается и натыкается на альфу.

— Омойбог, — говорит Стайлз и отшатывается.

— Это Дерек, — представляет альфу Скотт.

— Мог бы предупредить, что у него пунктик на эффектных появлениях.

Потому что о таком действительно стоит предупреждать.

Вот Стайлз же предупредил Скотта о том, что Лидия любит распускать когти, а Эллисон терпеть не может, когда кто-то мешается под ногами.

Надо подумать семейная жизнь Эллисон и Скотта будет не простой.

— Кто это? — рычит Дерек.

Стайлз вжимает голову в плечи.

Обычно он друзей не сдаёт, но под таким взглядом почти готов начать тыкать в Скотта пальцем со словами: «Не убивайте меня, мистер крутой альфа, это вот он во всём виноват».

— Это Стайлз, — с улыбкой говорит Айзек (а Стайлз готов поклясться, что за годы обучения тот никогда не был ни разговорчив, ни улыбчив). — К нему нужно привыкнуть.

— С ним нужно смириться, — добавляет Скотт.

Предатель.

Стайлз решает не рассказывать ему о том, что Эллисон не умеет готовить.

— Хэй, чувак, а ты прямо реально живёшь в полуразвалившемся доме или слухи, как всегда, преувеличивают?

Дерек Хейл долгую минуту молча смотрит на него.

— А ты прямо реально был похищен Крисом Арджентом или тебя просто заперли сами горожане, потому что ты слишком много болтал?

Стайлз решает помалкивать.

*

Родители Лидии решают утроить для неё самое шикарное день рождение всех времён и народов. Их дочь же практически вернулась с того света.

Они ведь её реально похоронили.

— Это комплекс вины, — авторитетно говорит Стайлз. — Но у тебя было крутое надгробие. Это плюс. А ещё ты можешь посмотреть видео с собственных похорон и исправить их ошибки, чтобы в следующий раз получилось идеально.

— Приятно, что ты меня так хорошо знаешь, — хмыкает Лидия. — Но заткнись и иди развлекай гостей.

Стайлзу не нравятся круги под её глазами. В последнее время она плохо спит и ест. А ещё от неё постоянно пахнет кем-то знакомым, но одновременно чужим.

Стайлз не может понять, кем.

*

— Твоя девчонка воскресила Питера, — Дерек рычит ему это в лицо и крепко держит за шкирку.

— Она не какая-то девчонка, она Лидия, — говорит Стайлз, вырываясь. — И точно сделала это не по своей воле. И если ты попробуешь ей навредить… то я разорву тебе горло. Своими зубами.

Стайлз абсолютно, нечеловечески серьёзен.

Потому что за Лидию он на такое вполне способен.

Дерек тяжело дышит, словно пытается удержать себя в руках, но не кажется особо впечатлённым угрозой.

— Нам нужно найти её, — говорит он. — Питер точно может ей навредить. Будешь рвать горло ему сам, я уже это делал.

Стайлз хмыкает.

Что тут скажешь. Приятно работать с человеком, обладающим зачатками извращённого чёрного юмора.

*

Стайлз целует Дерека первым.

*

— От тебя воняет, — Лидия морщится и отстраняется.

Стайлз честно принюхивается к собственной подмышке.

— А ты не перебарщиваешь с утончённым нюхом? — интересуется он, не обнаружив ничего криминального. — Конечно, я пахну не розами, но чтобы вот прямо вонял — это…

— Ты пахнешь Дереком, а не нашей стаей, — чётко говорит Эллисон и смотрит на него. Радужку её глаз непроизвольно заливает краснота.

— Ну… мы с ним в последнее время… — Стайлз нервно смеётся. — Не плохой он парень, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— Ты не должен больше с ним встречаться, — говорит Эллисон и отворачивается, словно это пустяк, не стоящий внимания. Будто она посоветовала Стайлзу не ходить на какой-то фильм, потому что ей он не понравился.

— Прости?

— Ты слышал.

Эллисон не шутит.

Стайлз не собирается подчиняться.

— Можешь привести какой-нибудь логический довод в дополнение к простому «я так хочу»? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — говорит Эллисон. — Кроме того, что Хейлы — угроза.

— Согласен, у Питера крыша прибита не крепко, но вот Дерек совсем не…

— Стайлз, — Эллисон чуть вздёргивает верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки. Значит, от её терпения осталась едва заметная капля, которая тоже на исходе.

— Я просто хочу понять, почему, — просит он.

Эллисон смотрит ему в глаза.

— Потому что я так сказала.

*

— Серьёзно, Стайлз? — спрашивает Лидия, застукав его на связи с Дереком через скайп.

— А что? — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Эллисон сказала, цитирую, «ты не должен с ним больше встречаться». А под словом «встречаться» лично я подразумеваю территориальную совместимость двух объектов.

— Думаю, что она с тобой не согласится. Как и я.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты на её стороне?

Стайлз говорит это, и только потом понимает, что он ляпнул.

Конечно же, Лидия на её стороне.

Потому что она хочет быть как можно дальше от Питера Хейла. По крайней мере, после того кошмара, через который он заставил её пройти, Стайлз бы тоже не горел желанием встретиться с ним ни в одном из возможных значений.

— Слушай, — говорит он. — Я всё понимаю. Питер псих и ублюдок. Ну, и если учитывать все его достоинства, то он ещё и саркастичен, умён и привлекателен. — Лидия закатывает глаза. — Окей, — соглашается Стайлз, — остановимся на первых двух. И мне тоже не нравится с ним… встречаться. Но Дерек почему-то принял его в свою стаю. Видимо где-то в кодексе пушистохвостых есть что-то в духе «смерть искупает все грехи». Ну или он просто поджидает удобного момента, чтобы спихнуть Питера с подходящего обрыва.

— Дело не в Питере, Стайлз, — говорит Лидия, садясь рядом. — Однажды ты захочешь уйти к Дереку насовсем. Захочешь нас бросить.

— С ума сошла? Как я могу вас…

— Мы тебе не позволим, — жёстко говорит Лидия.

— Эм… ты же не серьёзно?

— Мы стая, Стайлз. А Хейлы — наши враги.

— Эй, эй, тормози. С каких это пор Хейлы наши враги? — Стайлз непонимающе поворачивает голову на бок.

Вот теперь это официально.

В Бикон Хиллз какая-то передающаяся воздушно-капельным путём инфекция, воздействующая на мозг женщин.

Других вариантов просто нет.

— Из Дерека Хейла погиб Джексон. Из-за их стаи Джерард стал оборотнем, а потом пришёл к нам. Ты думаешь, что Эллисон простит смерть отца?

— Не Дерек же подбросил Джерарда до нашего порога, Лидия.

— Это не важно, — пожимает она плечами. — Они всё равно теперь наши враги.

— Какой-то шекспировский бред, — шепчет Стайлз.

— Возможно, — говорит Лидия. — Вот только у нас всё намного серьёзнее.

*

— Короче, Дереку остаётся только запретить тебе видеться со мной, потому что Эллисон родственница Кейт, и всё. Все самые известные драматурги мира начнут вращаться в своей могиле со скоростью хороших вентиляторов.

— Разве это не сделает Ромео и Джульеттой нас? — Скотт округляет глаза.

— Ну пусть тогда запретит Питер.

— Дереку? Питер, конечно, тихо его троллит, но открыто не перечит. Дерек, знаешь ли, любит ломать людям конечности.

— Да? — с вежливым интересом спрашивает Стайлз. — Лично мне показалось, что Дерек любит другое.

— Чувак, я не хочу ничего знать о твоей личной жизни.

— Настоящий друг, — Стайлз хмыкает. — В общем, передай Дереку, что я всё ещё его… испытываю к нему определённые чувства, а также желание быть прижатым им к любой вертикальной или горизонтальной поверхности, но обстоятельства сильнее моих желаний.

— Чувак!

— Что? Я и так выразился достаточно метафорично, щадя твои трепетные чувства.

*

В августе две тысячи одиннадцатого со Стайлзом уже такое бывало. Огромная тень, вспышка боли и темнота.

Вот только тогда он очнулся в компании Криса Арджента в самом разгаре охоты на оборотня, а это пробуждение не было таким же радужным.

— Здравствуй, мальчик. А теперь не расскажешь нам, что творится в вашем милом городке?

Пять альф.

Шикарно, просто шикарно.

— Да так, — говорит он, сплёвывая кровь. — Современное осмысление Шекспира. Мы, знаете ли, его фанаты.

Его бьют ещё раз.

Стайлз сплёвывает кровь и залихватски усмехается:

— Я так понял, что вы нет.

Девушка подходит ближе и хватает его за волосы, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Для оборотня, который знает, кто мы, ты слишком разговорчив. Так что позволю себе предположить, что ты не в курсе.

— Позвольте мне дотянуться до заднего кармана, и я сейчас же погуглю.

Окей, возможно, это было не слишком умное замечание.

И не своевременное.

Точно не своевременное.

*

— Вынеси меня на руках, мой рыцарь, — со стоном сообщает Стайлз и закатывает глаза.

— Тебя чем-то накачали? — Дерек обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Это не по сценарию, — вздыхает Стайлз. — У меня лёгкое сотрясение мозга в процессе экстренного излечения, а кроме этого границы моего сознания закреплены и нерушимы.

— Ну да, — с сомнением смотрит на него Дерек.

— Ну, возможно не так уж сильно закреплены, — соглашается Стайлз. — А ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? К примеру, кто это нахрен такие были?

— Я не думал, что они доберутся до тебя.

— Начинать с оправдания — это действенно, но не в этом случае, — кивает Стайлз. — Сейчас лучше начать с фактов.

— Они должны были прийти за нами, — говорит Дерек, потому что Дерек всегда и всё делает в своём собственном ритме. — К сожалению, приехали вы. Наверное, их это немного сбило.

— Сбило с чего? — упрямо спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы ответить.

Но тут на Стайлза налетает рыжий вихрь.

— Господи, — едва не плачет Лидия, — мы не могли тебя найти.

— Ну, найти Господа и впрямь достаточно…

— Заткнись и не мешай мне волноваться!

Стайлз ухмыляется и гладит её по волосам.

Ну да, а он-то думал, кого сам себе напоминал в начале этого диалога с Дереком.

*

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Стайлз замирает, успев насадить картофелину на вилку.

— Не уверен, — говорит он. — Но я точно ни в чём не виноват.

— Стайлз, — отец недовольно хмурится. — Ты вчера пропал на всю ночь. Мы с ума сходили от беспокойства.

— Но я нашёлся, так что всё в порядке.

— Сынок, ты уже взрослый, но это всё равно не даёт тебе право вот так исчезать, никого не предупредив.

— Этого больше не повторится.

Если конечно его снова не похитят безумные оборотни.

Стайлз думает, что пора ему завести собственного психиатра. На случай, если у него крыша тоже начнёт протекать.

Мало ли, вдруг это один из дополнительных бонусов.

 

*

— Мне казалось, что тебе запретили со мной встречаться, — говорит Дерек и усмехается. Стайлз нервно оглядывается и неловко влезает в окно. Это умение, казалось, приходило к каждому оборотню после первого же обращения, но вот лично к нему явно забыло заглянуть. Так что в плане незаконного проникновения в чужие жилища Стайлз всё ещё оставался на уровне человека.

Хотя ему нравилось думать, что отец просто привил ему уважение к чужой собственности.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — мои прекрасные дамы сменили гнев на милость.

Дерек кладёт обжигающую ладонь ему на шею, запутывает пальцы в чуть отросших волосах.

— Вот как?

— Они прибежали к тебе, когда нужна была помощь, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Я поклялся, что никуда не денусь. Ну и мистер Мартин в приступе глубокой отцовской любви нанял нам психолога, который изо всех сил старается излечить нас всех от сильной эмоциональной зависимости друг от друга.

Дерек хмыкает.

У оборотней нет зависимостей, есть только инстинкты.

— Что ты ржёшь, — пихает его в грудь Стайлз. — Между прочим Эллисон уже почти перестала воспринимать всех чужаков, включая Скотта, как угрозу.

— Он со вчерашнего вечера поскуливает от предвкушения перед свиданием, — Дерек закатывает глаза.

Стайлз улыбается.

— Вот видишь, — говорит он, — я же говорил, что план с похищением гениален. А ты всё нудел и нудел, что я идиот. Если бы не эта милая заезжая компания, вы бы все всё ещё дулись друг на друга как…

Дерек царапает его кожу когтями, выбивает дух о стену и безжалостно целует.

И Стайлз совершенно не возражает против капельки жестокости.

И уж точно не возражает против бешеного секса.

В конце-то концов, он победил.

Они вместе. От Стайлза пахнет стаей и Дереком.

И это единственная правда, которая ему важна.


End file.
